Queen of the Nile
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: This is the ending part of the classic Twlight Zone episode 'Queen of the Nile' but with a sinister twist.


Columnist Jordan Herrick, a cynic by nature, made his big mistake when he visited the home of actress Pamela Morris. When he first saw her, climbing out of that pool, he was caught in the clutches of a lovely vision. How he admired this beautiful movie star – who never seemed to age a day. A luscious brunette with perfect skin, glamorous eyes, and a smile that would shame the morning sunrise.

If only Mr. Herrick hadn't asked how old she was…

"I just want the truth," he told her.

"You shall have it," Pamela replied as she handed him a cup of coffee.

Jordan was sitting in her living room, his head still ravaged from what he had been told about this woman.

Pamela then walked away for a moment to retrieve something from behind a statue. Jordan began sipping his coffee. After just a few swallows, he began to feel strange. He started to sweat and sway, becoming weaker by the moment. Something was happening to him.

Pamela came up close to him and showed him the small box she was holding in her hand. There was a beetle inside.

"W-What's that?" he asked in feeble voice. It was getting harder and harder to think straight as he could barely remain sitting up.

"The secret of eternity. It's from the Pharaohs," she said, staring into his eyes. "They understood its power."

"Pharaohs?"

"I told you, Mr. Herrick…I was Queen of the Nile."

At that, Jordan slumped over and fell to the floor. His body became paralyzed as he lay flat on his back. He was drowsy but still very much awake. He tried to get up but couldn't do it. Something in his coffee had done this to him. His muscles had been completely immobilized. The only thing he could move was his head.

Pamela strolled over to his helpless body and gazed down at him with a cold fierceness in her eyes.

"You're probably wondering what's happened to you," she whispered as she knelt down beside him. "I'll explain it to you…Remember the scarab beetle? It's the secret of eternity, which I have already mentioned. I need it so I can rejuvenate. But what I haven't told you yet, is that before I can use it on you I have to drain you."

Puzzled beyond words, Jordan looked into her eyes and muttered, "D-Drain me? Of what?"

"Your energy," she replied, simply. "I have to remove every ounce of strength from your body before the scarab beetle can perform its duty. Only then will I be able to stay young and beautiful for all eternity."

"I-I don't understand…It doesn't make any sense. _You_ don't make any sense anymore…Whatever you're doing…Stop it."

Pamela's black eyebrows went up as her mouth curved into a slight smirk. Then she placed a hand on his chest to feel his racing heartbeat.

"I can't," she answered.

"How…How do you plan to do this?"

Pamela smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. "Your body is paralyzed but your nerves are still very much alive."

Suddenly, a terrible thought passed through Jordan's mind. It didn't take long for him to understand what she was getting at.

"You wouldn't torture me," he whispered as sweat beaded across his forehead.

"Why, Mr. Herrick…what makes you think that?"

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

Pamela sighed and rested her hands on his bare sides. "You have no choice but to suffer. So…you might as well try to enjoy the torture. I know I will."

Then she grinned evilly and began scratching at his sides with her long, sharp fingernails.

Jordan's torso jolted as if he had been zapped by an electric shock. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to suppress his laughter. In a million years, he never would have expected the torture to be tickling.

"Stop holding back," Pamela scolded him. "You might as well laugh. You'll feel better and this will end sooner. So go ahead and laugh up a storm. It's the best thing for both of us. You want me to stay young forever, don't you?"

With that, Pamela dug into his armpits and was rewarded with an outburst of laughter.

"EEEYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jordan exploded, having one of his most ticklish spots attacked by those vicious fingers.

"That's better," smirked Pamela.

The merciless armpit tickling continued for over ten minutes before Pamela decided to let up. Jordan's cheeks were bright pink and his entire face was wet with sweat. He tried to catch his breath but wasn't given very much time to do so. Pamela was quick on deciding what place she wanted to attack next.

"No…please," Jordan begged between gulps of air. "No more."

Pamela ignored his pleas and started digging into his ribcage. She squeezed it with her hands and dug her fingers into the spaces between each rib.

Jordan burst into hysterical laughter instantly. "AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOOOOOP! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE MISS MORRIS! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MY GOOOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"God isn't going to help you, Mr. Herrick. You belong to me and only to me. You will assist me in staying young forever. Everything you have and everything you are…belongs to me."

"NOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MERCYYYYY! EEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! AAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jordan wailed as his head thrashed violently from side to side. As much as he tried to, he could not move any other muscle in his body. He really did belong to Pamela Morris.

"Coochie coochie," she taunted him cruelly. "Such a weak and vulnerable being you are."

She continued to tickle his ribs until she was sure he could handle no more. She stopped because she didn't want him to lose consciousness – not until she had had all the fun she could.

Relieved at having a little break, Jordan took in as much oxygen as he possibly could. His torso was still tingling from all the rib tickles. Through his teary eyes, he saw Pamela stand up and walk over to his shoes. She sat down on the floor and began unlacing them.

"St-Stay away from my shoes!" he barked.

Pamela ignored him as she quickly removed his shoes and socks. Then she positioned herself in front of his naked soles and drew a finger up the right foot.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to laugh but he couldn't help giggling just a little.

Pamela was pleased at this reaction but wanted to do something more intense, so she began scratching away at both soles. Her fingers seemed to be very skilled at this particular form of torture. She was like an expert. Sometimes she tickled fast and sometimes she slowed down but she never completely stopped. Her fingernails started at the heels and traveled all the way up to the toes. When she got to his toes, she held them back with one hand while she ruthlessly tickled the undersides with her other hand.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOOOO STOP! STOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! NOT THERE, NOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BEAR IT! PLEEEEEASE!"

"I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am," said Pamela, chuckling.

Jordan's face was red and sweat-drenched by the time she finally gave him another break. He gasped frantically for air and as soon as he could breathe again, he broke down and begged for the torment to end.

But nothing was going to make Pamela show mercy. She immediately started thinking about where to tickle him next. But then she noticed something about Jordan Herrick – a massive bulge throbbing in his pants.

Pamela smiled wryly as she stared at it. "Why, you devil."

Jordan glared hatefully at her, despite having no control over his own bodily desires. Sweat cascaded down his entire body as Pamela positioned herself at his lower midsection to unfasten his belt. She yanked his pants down to his knees and exposed his swollen cock.

"Goodness gracious me," she quipped. "You really are enjoying this."

"You're so evil," he hissed.

Pamela glanced at him and smirked. "Of course I'm evil. I was once Queen of the Nile, you know."

Then she gently took a hold of his dick and slid it into her warm, wet mouth. At the same time, she began teasing and tickling his balls with her fingers.

Jordan threw back his head and laughed harder than ever before in his life. His face turned dark red and sweat gushed from his every pore. His cock became rock-hard and started to drip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU BIIIIITCH! OOOOOOOHHHHH PLEEEEEEEEASE!"

Pamela kept her lips around his cock for a few moments longer before taking it out and licking her lips. She continued teasing his balls with one hand while using her other to scrap up and down his slick manhood. She tickled and tickled until she was sure he could handle no more. And then she kept on tickling him.

But this level of tickle hell only lasted for a couple of minutes before poor Jordan passed out. His head slumped to the floor as he lay motionless.

Pamela stood up and went to fetch the scarab beetle. She placed it on top of his bare, heaving chest and gave it a few seconds to perform its magic.

The beetle ripped away his youth, year by year, aging him until he was reduced to a skeleton. Soon he was nothing but a pile of dust on the floor.

Pamela clutched the beetle and applied it to her own chest. She let her head fall back as she felt new life seeping into her body. Then she heaved a sigh and released the beetle at last. This cycle would continue for all eternity. Week after week. Year after year. Century after century.

The End


End file.
